Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty drugi
O wschodzie słońca puściliśmy się w dalszą drogę i zagłębili w najbardziej wewnętrzne doliny pasma. Po godzinie podróży spostrzegliśmy Żyda Ahaswera, który zbliżył się do nas i wszedłszy między mnie a Velasqueza, tak dalej opowiadał swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Pewnego dnia oznajmiono nam rzymskiego urzędnika sądowego. Wprowadzono go i dowiedzieliśmy się, że mój ojciec został oskarżony o zbrodnię stanu; zarzucano mu, że chciał wydać Egipt w ręce Arabów. Po odejściu Rzymianina Dellius rzekł: - Kochany Mardocheju, nie masz potrzeby się usprawiedliwiać, gdyż każdy jest przekonany o twojej niewinności. Chcą ci tylko zabrać połowę twego mienia, najlepiej więc uczynisz, jeżeli oddasz je dobrowolnie. Dellius miał słuszność, sprawa ta kosztowała nas połowę naszego majątku. Następnego roku mój ojciec, wychodząc pewnego poranku z domu, spostrzegł leżącego przede drzwiami człowieka, który zdawał się jeszcze oddychać; kazał go więc przynieść do domu i chciał przywrócić do życia, gdy wtem ujrzał kilku urzędników sądowych i sąsiadów w liczbie ośmiu, którzy zaprzysięgli, że widzieli, jak mój ojciec zabijał tego człowieka. Ojciec przesiedział sześć miesięcy w więzieniu i wyszedł, pozbywszy się drugiej połowy majątku, czyli wszystkiego, co nam zostawało. Miał jeszcze dom, ale zaledwie wrócił do niego, gdy nagle dom jego niegodziwych sąsiadów zajął się ogniem. Było to w nocy. Sąsiedzi wdarli się do naszego mieszkania, zabrali, co tylko mogli, i podłożyli płomień tam, gdzie go jeszcze nie było. O wschodzie słońca w miejscu naszego domu wznosiła się kupa popiołów, po których czołgał się ślepy Dellius wraz z moim ojcem, unoszącym mnie w objęciach i opłakującym swoje nieszczęście. Gdy pootwierano sklepy, ojciec wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do piekarza, który dotychczas dostarczał nam chleba. Człowiek ten, zdjęty litością, dał nam trzy bułki. Wróciliśmy do Delliusa. Ten nam opowiedział, że podczas naszej nieobecności jakiś nieznajomy, którego nie mógł poznać po głosie, rzekł mu: - Ach, Delliusie, oby wasze nieszczęścia spadły na głowę Sedekiasa! Przebacz tym, których niegodziwiec użył za narzędzie swych zbrodni. Zapłacono nam, abyśmy was wymordowali, ale my pomimo to zostawiliśmy was przy życiu. Oto masz - będziecie mieli przez jakiś czas z czego żyć. Przy tych słowach nieznajomy wręczył mu kiesę z pięćdziesięciu sztukami złota. Ta niespodziewana pomoc rozradowała mego ojca. Wesoło rozesłał na popiołach na wpół spalony kobierzec, położył na nim trzy bułki chleba i poszedł przynieść wody w czerepie roztłuczonego naczynia. Miałem wówczas siedem lat i pamiętam, że dzieliłem tę chwilę wesołości z moim ojcem i udałem się razem z nim do studni. Za to też przy śniadaniu nie zapomniano o mnie. Zaledwie zasiedliśmy do biesiady, gdy spostrzegliśmy małego chłopczynę w moim wieku, który ze łzami prosił nas o kawałek chleba. - Jestem - rzekł nam - synem żołnierza rzymskiego i syryjskiej kobiety, która umarła, wydając mnie na świat. Żony żołnierzy z tej samej kohorty i markietanki karmiły mnie po kolei piersią; zapewne musiały dodawać do pokarmu inne jakieś pożywienie, gdyż, jak widzicie, żyję na świecie. Tymczasem ojciec mój, wysłany przeciw pewnemu pasterskiemu pokoleniu, poległ wraz ze wszystkimi towarzyszami. Wczoraj zjadłem ostatni kawałek chleba, który mi zostawiono, żebrałem więc po mieście, ale znalazłem wszystkie drzwi zamknięte. Wy jednak nie macie ani drzwi, ani domu, spodziewam się zatem, że mnie nie odepchniecie. Stary Dellius, który nigdy nie omieszkał korzystać ze sposobności udzielenia moralnej nauki, rzekł: - Nie ma więc na świecie tak nędznego człowieka, który by nie był w stanie wyświadczyć bliźniemu przysługi, równie jak nie ma tak potężnego, który by nie potrzebował pomocy drugich. Tak jest, moje dziecię, witaj nam i podzielaj naszą ubogą strawę. Jak się nazywasz? - Germanus - odpowiedział chłopiec. - Oby ci Bóg długich lat użyczył! - rzekł Dellius. Jakoż w istocie, ten rodzaj błogosławieństwa stal się prawdziwą przepowiednią, gdyż dziecię to długo żyło i dotychczas nawet żyje w Wenecji, gdzie znają je pod nazwiskiem kawalera de Saint-Germain. - Znam go dobrze - przerwał Uzeda - posiada on niektóre wiadomości kabalistyczne. Po czym Żyd Wieczny Tułacz tak dalej mówił: - Po śniadaniu Dellius zapytał mego ojca, czy drzwi od piwnicy zostały wyłamane. Mój ojciec odpowiedział, że drzwi są zamknięte i że płomień nie zdołał przedrzeć się przez sklepienie pokrywające piwnicę. - Dobrze więc - rzekł Dellius - weź zatem z kiesy, którą mi dano, dwie sztuki złota, najmij robotników i wybuduj chatę nad tym sklepieniem. Może przydadzą się jakie szczątki naszego dawnego domu. Stosownie do rady Delliusa znaleziono kilka belek i desek nie uszkodzonych, złożono je, jak było można, uszczelniono gałęziami palmowymi, wewnątrz wysłano matami i tym sposobem urządzono nam dość wygodne schronienie. W naszym szczęśliwym klimacie nie potrzeba więcej - najlżejszy pozór dachu wystarcza pod tak czystym niebem, jak również najprostszy pokarm jest najzdrowszy. Słusznie więc można powiedzieć, że nie obawiamy się u nas takiej nędzy, jak wy w waszych krajach, których klimat nazywacie jednak umiarkowanym. Podczas gdy zajmowano się sporządzeniem nam mieszkania, Dellius kazał zanieść swoją matę na ulicę, usiadł na niej i zaczął grać na fenickiej cytrze, następnie zaśpiewał pieśń, którą był niegdyś ułożył dla Kleopatry. Jego głos, aczkolwiek siedemdziesięcioletni, zgromadził jednak mnóstwo słuchaczów, którzy z przyjemnością mu się przysłuchiwali. Po skończonym śpiewie rzekł do otaczających: - Obywatele Aleksandrii, dajcie jałmużnę biednemu Delliusowi, którego wasi ojcowie znali jako pierwszego muzyka Kleopatry i ulubieńca Antoniusza. Po tych słowach mały Germanus obniósł dokoła glinianą miseczkę, w którą każdy wrzucił swój datek. Dellius postanowił sobie raz tylko na tydzień śpiewać i żebrać. Tego dnia zwykle tłum się wokół niego zgromadzał i obdarzał hojną jałmużną. Winniśmy byli to wsparcie nie tylko głosowi Dolliusa, ale także jego rozmowie ze słuchaczami, wesołej, nauczającej i przeplatanej opowiadaniami różnych ciekawych wydarzeń. Tym sposobem pędziliśmy dość wygodne życie, wszelako mój ojciec, znękany tylu nieszczęściami, wpadł w przewlekłą chorobę i w przeciągu roku rozstał się z tym światem. Naówczas zostaliśmy na łasce Delliusa i musieliśmy żyć z tego, co nam przynosił jego głos, już i tak dość stary i słaby. Następnej zimy dokuczliwy kaszel i silna chrypka pozbawiły nas tego jedynego ratunku. Na szczęście, odziedziczyłem mały spadek po dalekim krewnym, zmarłym w Pelusium. Suma wynosiła pięćset sztuk złota, a chociaż nie była to nawet trzecia część przypadającego na mnie dziedzictwa, atoli Dellius zapewnił mnie, że ubogi nie powinien się niczego spodziewać od sprawiedliwości i że najlepiej czyni, gdy poprzestaje na tym, co mu z łaski raczyła udzielić. Pokwitował więc w moim imieniu i tak dobrze umiał zarządzić pieniędzmi, że mieliśmy z czego żyć przez cały czas mojego dzieciństwa. Dellius nie zaniedbywał mego wychowania i pamiętał o małym Germanie. Po kolei zostawaliśmy przy nim. Gdy służba przypadała na mego towarzysza, ja uczęszczałem do małej żydowskiej szkółki w sąsiedztwie, w dniach zaś, w których ja byłem przy Delliusie, Germanus chodził na nauki do pewnego kapłana Izydy, nazwiskiem Cheremon. Następnie powierzono mu noszenie pochodni przy misteriach tej bogini i pamiętam, że często z zajęciem przysłuchiwałem się jego opowiadaniom o tych uroczystościach. Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu i wędrowiec, korzystając ze sposobności, przepadł gdzieś w górach. Nad wieczorem zebraliśmy się wszyscy; Cygan zdawał się być wolny, Rebeka znowu więc zaczęła mu się przymilać, dopóki nie zaczął mówić w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Kawaler Toledo bez wątpienia licznymi grzechy musiał był obciążyć swoje sumienie, gdyż długo zatrzymywał spowiednika. Nareszcie powstał, cały zapłakany, i wyszedł z kościoła, dając oznaki najgłębszej skruchy. Przechodząc przez przysionek, spostrzegł mnie i skinął, abym szedł za nim. Dzień zaledwie świtał i na ulicach nie było jeszcze nikogo. Kawaler wziął pierwsze muły, które spotkał do najęcia, i wyjechaliśmy z miasta. Uczyniłem mu uwagę, że jogo służący będą się niepokoili, nie widząc go tak długo. - Bynajmniej - odpowiedział - Uprzedziłem ich, żaden nie będzie na mnie czekał. - Senor kawalerze - rzekłem naówczas - pozwól, abym uczynił jeszcze jedną uwagę. Głos, słyszany wczoraj, powiedział ci to, co mogłeś sam łatwo znaleźć w pierwszym lepszym katechizmie. Wyspowiadałeś się i zapewne nie odmówiono ci rozgrzeszenia. Teraz możesz zaprowadzić niejakie zmiany w twoim postępowaniu, ale nie widzę znowu potrzeby obarczania się niewczesnymi zgryzotami. - Ach, mój przyjacielu - odpowiedział kawaler - kto raz słyszał głos umarłych, ten zapewne niedługo pobędzie między żyjącymi. Zrozumiałem wówczas, że mój opiekun myśli o rychłej śmierci, że nabił sobie tym głowę, postanowiłem więc nie opuszczać go ani na chwilę. Dostaliśmy się na mało uczęszczaną drogę, która biegła śród dzikiej okolicy i zawiodła nas do bramy klasztoru kamedułów. Kawaler zapłacił mulników i zadzwonił. Jakiś mnich pokazał się u furty, kawaler wymienił swoje nazwisko i prosił o pozwolenie przepędzenia kilku tygodni w tym schronieniu. Zaprowadzono nas do pustelni, położonej na końcu ogrodu, i oznajmiono za pomocą znaków, że dzwonek uprzedzi nas o godzinie wspólnego posiłku w refektarzu. W celi znaleźliśmy pobożne książki, którymi kawaler wyłącznie odtąd się zajmował. Co do mnie, zaznajomiłem się z pewnym kamedułą, który łowił ryby na wędkę, przyłączyłem się do niego i zatrudnienie to było jedyną moją rozrywką. Pierwszego dnia nie uskarżałem się na milczenie, stanowiące jedną z głównych reguł zakonu kamedułów, ale trzeciego nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Kawaler tymczasem z każdym dniem stawał się coraz posępniejszy i bardziej milczący, nareszcie zupełnie zaprzestał mówić. Już od tygodnia przebywaliśmy w klasztorze, gdy pewnego dnia przybył jeden z moich towarzyszy z przysionka Św. Rocha. Powiedział mi, że widział, jak wsiadaliśmy na najęte muły, i że spotkawszy później mulnika, dowiedział się o miejscu naszego pobytu; doniósł mi zarazem, że zmartwienie z powodu mojej nieobecności rozproszyło część naszej gromadki. On sam wszedł do służby pewnego kupca z Kadyksu, który leży chory w Madrycie i wskutek smutnego wypadku, mając połamane ręce i nogi, nie może obejść się bez chłopca do usług. Odpowiedziałem mu, że nie mogę już dłużej znieść pobytu u kamedułów, i prosiłem, aby chociaż na kilka dni zastąpił mnie przy kawalerze. - Chętnie bym to uczynił - rzekł - ale lękam się opuścić mego kupca; nadto wiesz, że przyjęto mnie pod przysionkiem Św. Rocha, niedotrzymanie więc słowa mogłoby zaszkodzić całemu towarzystwu. - W takim razie ja zastąpię cię u kupca - odrzekłem, zresztą taką miałem władzę nad mymi towarzyszami, że malec nie śmiał dłużej mi się opierać. Zaprowadziłem go do kawalera, któremu powiedziałem, że udaję się na kilka dni do Madrytu i że na ten czas zostawiam mu towarzysza, za którego ręczę tak, jak za samego siebie. Kawaler nie odrzekł ani słowa, ale dał mi znakami do zrozumienia, że przystaje na zamianę. Pobiegłem więc do Madrytu i udałem się natychmiast do gospody wskazanej mi przez mego towarzysza. Ale tam powiedziano mi, że kupiec kazał się przenieść do pewnego sławnego lekarza, mieszkającego przy ulicy Św. Rocha. Wynalazłem go z łatwością, powiedziałem, że przychodzę na miejsce mego towarzysza Chiquito, że nazywam się Avarito i że będę pełnił z równą wiernością też same obowiązki. Dano mi przychylną odpowiedź, ale zarazem powiedziano, że powinienem natychmiast iść spać, gdyż przez kilka nocy będę musiał czuwać przy chorym. Położyłem się więc i wieczorem stawiłem do służby. Zaprowadzono mnie do chorego, którego znalazłem rozciągniętego na łóżku w nader przykrym położeniu; nie mógł poruszać żadnym członkiem z wyjątkiem lewej ręki. Był to młody człowiek ujmującej postaci i właściwie nic mu nie dolegało poza tym, że potrzaskane kości nabawiały go nieznośnych bólów. Starałem się dać mu zapomnieć o jego cierpieniach, zabawiając go i rozweselając wszelkimi sposobami. To postępowanie tak dalece przypadło mu do smaku, że pewnego dnia zgodził się na opowiedzenie mi swoich przygód i zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA LOPEZA SUAREZ Jestem jedynym synem Gaspara Suareza, najbogatszego kupca z Kadyksu. Ojciec mój, człowiek surowy i nieugięty, chciał, abym oddał się wyłącznie zatrudnieniom kupieckim i nie myślał nawet o rozrywkach, na jakie zwykle pozwalają sobie synowie bogatszych kupców z Kadyksu. Starając się we wszystkim zadowalać mego ojca, rzadko kiedy chodziłem do teatru, w niedzielę zaś nigdy nie należałem do tych rozrywek, jakimi zabawiają się towarzystwa wielkich miast handlowych. Ponieważ jednak umysł potrzebuje wypoczynku, szukałem go zatem w czytaniu przyjemnych, ale niebezpiecznych książek, które znane są pod nazwą romansów. Zasmakowałem w nich i powoli tkliwość owładnęła moim umysłem, ale wychodząc rzadko na miasto i wcale prawie nie widując kobiet w domu, nic znajdowałem sposobności rozporządzenia moim sercem. Tymczasem mój ojciec miał niektóre sprawy do załatwienia na dworze, postanowił więc, abym zwiedził Madryt, i oznajmił mi swój zamiar. Z radością przyjąłem tę nowinę, uszczęśliwiony, że będę mógł swobodniej odetchnąć i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o kratach naszego kantoru i pyle naszych magazynów. Gdy wszystko było już w pogotowiu do podróży, mój ojciec kazał mnie przywołać do swego gabinetu i odezwał się w te słowa: - Mój synu, jedziesz do miasta, gdzie kupcy nie mają takiego znaczenia jak w Kadyksie, powinni więc zachowywać się poważnie i przyzwoicie, ażeby nie poniżali stanu, który ich zaszczyca, tym bardziej, iż stan ten dzielnie przyczynia się do pomyślności ojczyzny i prawdziwej siły monarchy. Oto są trzy prawidła, według których będziesz postępował pod groźbą mego gniewu: Naprzód, zakazuję ci wdawać się w rozmowy ze szlachtą. Panowie myślą, że czynią nam zaszczyt, gdy raczą do nas kilka słów przemówić. Jest to błąd, w którym nie powinno się ich zostawiać, gdyż nasze dobre imię bynajmniej nie od tego zależy. Po wtóre, rozkazuję ci, abyś nazywał się po prostu "Suarez", nie zaś "don Lopez Suarez" - tytuły żadnemu kupcowi nie dodają blasku; jego dobre imię winno opierać się na rozległości stosunków i przezorności w przedsięwzięciach. Po trzecie, zakazuję ci raz na zawsze dobywać szpady. Zwyczaj ją upowszechnił, nie zabraniam ci więc nosić tej broni, powinieneś jednak pamiętać, że honor kupca polega na rzetelności w dotrzymywaniu zobowiązań, dlatego to nie chciałem, abyś brał lekcje niebezpiecznej sztuki fechtunku. Jeżeli przekroczysz którekolwiek z tych trzech prawideł, narazisz się na mój gniew; w razie jednak wystąpienia przeciw czwartemu, wystawisz się już nie na gniew, ale na przekleństwo moje, mego ojca i mego dziada, który jest twoim pradziadem i zarazem pierwszym sprawcą naszych dostatków. Idzie tu o to, abyś nigdy nie wchodził w żadne związki z domem braci Moro, bankierów królewskich. Bracia Moro słusznie używają powszechnego szacunku i zapewne dziwisz się ostatnim moim słowom, ale przestaniesz się dziwić, skoro się dowiesz, jakie zarzuty dom nasz im stawia. Muszę zatem w kilku słowach objaśnić ci całą historię: HISTORIA RODZINY SUAREZ Pierwszym z naszej rodziny, który doszedł do majątku, był Ińigo Suarez. Spędziwszy młodość na przebywaniu różnych mórz, przystąpił do spółki dzierżawiącej kopalnie w Potosi i następnie założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, Velasquez dobył tabliczek i zaczął coś na nich zapisywać. Widząc to naczelnik zwrócił się ku niemu i rzekł: - Książę zapewne życzysz sobie przedsięwziąć jakieś zajmujące obliczenie, lękam się więc, aby dalsze moje opowiadanie ci w tym nie przeszkodziło. - Bynajmniej - odparł Velasquez - właśnie zajmuję się twoim opowiadaniem. Być może, że ów Ińigo Suarez spotka w Ameryce kogoś, kto mu opowie historię kogoś drugiego, który także będzie miał historię do opowiedzenia. Aby zatem dojść z tym do ładu, wymyśliłem rubryki podobne do schematu, który nam służy przy pewnego rodzaju postępach, ażeby można było wrócić do początkowych wyrazów. Racz więc nie zważać na mnie i ciągnąć twoją rzecz dalej. Cygan tak dalej mówił: - Ińigo Suarez, pragnąc założyć dom handlowy, szukał przyjaźni znakomitszych kupców hiszpańskich. Rodzina Moro używała wówczas znacznej wziętości, uwiadomił ją więc o zamiarze wejścia z nią w stałe stosunki. Otrzymał od niej przyzwolenie i aby rozpocząć interesa, zawarł kilka umów w Antwerpii i wystawił na nie weksel na Madryt. Ale jakież było jego oburzenie, gdy odesłano mu jego weksel zaprotestowany. Następną pocztą otrzymał wprawdzie list pełen usprawiedliwień; Rodryg Moro pisał mu, że awiz nadszedł z opóźnieniem, że on sam przebywał wówczas w San Ildefonso u ministra, a pierwszy jego buchalter zastosował się do obowiązującej w takich wypadkach reguły postępowania, że jednak nie ma zadośćuczynienia, jakiemu z najszczerszą chęcią by się nie poddał. Ale obraza już nastąpiła. Ińigo Suarez zerwał wszelkie stosunki z rodziną Moro i umierając polecił synowi, aby nigdy nie ważył się wdawać z nią w interesy. Ojciec mój, Ruiz Suarez, długo był posłuszny rodzicielskim rozkazom, ale liczne bankructwa, które nieoczekiwanie zmniejszyły ilość domów handlowych, zmusiły go do wejścia w stosunki z rodziną Moro. Wkrótce gorzko tego pożałował. Mówiłem ci, że mieliśmy pewien udział w spółce dzierżawiącej kopalnie w Potosi i tym sposobem otrzymując znaczną liczbę sztab srebra - zwykle wypłacaliśmy nimi nasze rachunki. W tym celu posiadaliśmy skrzynie, każda na sto funtów srebra, czyli wartości dwóch tysięcy siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu piastrów. Te skrzynie, z których kilka mogłeś jeszcze widzieć, okute były żelazem i opatrzone ołowianymi plombami z cyfrą naszego domu. Każda skrzynia miała swój numer. Szły one do Indii, wracały do Europy, płynęły do Ameryki, a nikt ich nie otwierał i każdy z przyjemnością wypłatę nimi przyjmował; w samym nawet Madrycie doskonale je znano. Tymczasem jakiś kupiec, mając uskutecznić wypłatę domowi Moro, zaniósł cztery takie skrzynie do pierwszego buchaltera, który nie tylko że je otworzył, ale nadto kazał sprawdzić próbę srebra. Gdy wieść o tak krzywdzącym postępowaniu doszła do Kadyksu, mój ojciec wpadł w niepohamowany gniew. Następną pocztą otrzymał wprawdzie list pełen usprawiedliwień: Antonio Moro, syn Rodryga, pisał mu, że dwór zawezwał go do Valladolid i że po powrocie dopiero dowiedział się o nierozsądnym postępku swego buchaltera, który będąc cudzoziemcem, niedawno przybyłym, nie miał jeszcze czasu poznać zwyczajów hiszpańskich. Ale ojciec bynajmniej nie poprzestał na tych usprawiedliwieniach. Zerwał wszelkie stosunki z domem Moro i umierając zakazał mi wdawać się z nimi w jakiekolwiek interesy. Długo święcie słuchałem jego rozkazów i dobrze mi z tym było, nareszcie nieprzewidziane okoliczności znowu połączyły mnie z domem Moro. Zapomniałem lub raczej zaniechałem na chwilę rad mego ojca i zobaczysz, jak na tym wyszedłem. Interesy z dworem powołały mnie do Madrytu, gdzie zapoznałem się z niejakim Livardezem, który dawniej utrzymywał dom handlowy, teraz zaś żył z procentu od znacznych sum, poumieszczanych po różnych miejscach. Człowiek ten miał w swoim charakterze coś dla mnie przyciągającego. Jużeśmy się z sobą dość ściśle zaprzyjaźnili, gdy dowiedziałem się, że Livardez jest wujem Sancha Moro, naówczas naczelnika rodziny. Powinienem był natychmiast zerwać z nim wszelkie związki, ale ja, przeciwnie, jeszcze ściślej się z nim połączyłem. Pewnego dnia Livardez oznajmił mi, że wiedząc, z jaką biegłością prowadzę handel z Wyspami Filipińskimi, postanowił tytułem spółki komandytowej umieścić u mnie milion. Przełożyłem mu, że jako wuj Sancha jemu raczej powinien powierzyć swoje kapitały; ale odpowiedział mi na to, że nierad z krewnymi wchodzi w interesy pieniężne. Nareszcie przekonał mnie, co mu przyszło z tym większą łatwością, że w samej rzeczy tym sposobem nie zawiązywałem żadnych stosunków z domem Moro. Wróciwszy do Kadyksu, dodałem jeden okręt do dwóch moich, które corocznie do wysp wysyłałem, i przestałem o nich myśleć. Następnego roku biedny Livardez umarł i Sancho Moro napisał mi, że znalazłszy w papierach dowód, jako wuj jego umieścił u mnie milion, prosi o zwrot tego kapitału. Być może należało zawiadomić go o naszym układzie i o spółce komandytowej ale nie chcąc mieć żadnej styczności z tym przeklętym domem, odesłałem milion bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Po dwóch latach okręty moje wróciły i potroiły kapitał włożony w ładunek. Winienem więc był zapłacić dwa miliony nieboszczykowi Livardezowi, pomimo woli zatem musiałem napisać do braci Moro, że mam dwa miliony na ich rozkazy. Odpowiedzieli mi na to, że przed dwoma laty kapitał został wciągnięty do ksiąg i że wcale nie chcą słyszeć o tych pieniądzach. Pojmujesz, mój synu, jak silnie uczułem tę okrutną zniewagę, wyraźnie bowiem chcieli mi podarować dwa miliony. Radziłem się kilku negocjantów z Kadyksu, którzy, jakby na złość, przyznali słuszność moim przeciwnikom, dowodząc, że ponieważ dom Moro przed dwoma laty pokwitował mnie z kapitału, nie ma zatem żadnego prawa do zyskanego dziś procentu. Gotów byłem wykazać dowodnie, że kapitał Livardeza rzeczywiście znajdował się na okrętach i że gdyby te były zatonęły, miałbym prawo żądać zwrotu oddanego miliona; ale widziałem, że samo nazwisko Moro walczy przeciwko mnie i że gdybym się poddał pod polubowny sąd negocjantów, wyrok ich nie byłby dla mnie przychylny. Udałem się do adwokata, który powiedział mi, że ponieważ bracia Moro zażądali zwrotu miliona bez pozwolenia ich zmarłego wuja, ja zaś użyłem go wedle żądania tego wuja, rzeczony zatem kapitał istotnie znajduje się dotąd u mnie, milion zaś, przed dwoma laty wciągnięty do ksiąg domu Moro, jest innym milionem, nie mającym z tym pierwszym żadnego związku. Adwokat poradził mi, abym zapozwał braci Moro przed trybunał sewilski. Poszedłem za jego radą i wytoczyłem im proces, który ciągnął się przez sześć lat i kosztował mnie sto tysięcy piastrów. Pomimo to przegrałem we wszystkich instancjach i dwa miliony u mnie pozostały. Z początku chciałem obrócić je na jaki zakład dobroczynny, ale obawiałem się, aby zasługa nie spadła w pewnej części na przeklętych braci Moro. Dotychczas nie wiem jeszcze, co pocznę z tymi pieniędzmi, każdego jednak roku, sumując bilans, umieszczam po stronie kredytu o dwa miliony mniej. Widzisz zatem mój synu, że mam wystarczające powody, by zakazać ci wszelkiej styczności z domem braci Moro. Gdy Cygan kończył te słowa, przysłano po niego i każdy z nas odszedł w swoją stronę. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie